geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Grind District
Grind District is a 1.9 Harder 6* collaboration level created by TriAxis and Etzer. It is made in the sunset style, with an industrial theme, possibly inspired by Waterflame's background for his track. Gameplay The level starts with a half-speed mini cube and a background in many shades of yellow. The level is in a "sunset style", with everything is black except for the background. The objects resemble industrial ruins. The ship section after the cube is an original size ship at 1x speed. The background turns a light gray. Conveyor belts and metal beams are shown, with wires and gears. The speed turns triple, but back to normal speed. Two signs, both lopsided dripping with a black substance, show "TriAxis" and "Etzer", the creators of the level. Thorns and spikes make up the ground, which varies in height. The ball part turns triple speed for only a beat of the song and returns to regular speed. The background is a dark shade of gray, Metal beams and factories are shown. A crane holding a metal beam and a bulldozer is shown. Smoke comes out from the buildings. A half-speed portal, cleverly hidden by a block, slows the ball and shows "Welcome to the grind district", a amazing feat considering the difficulty of lettering in 1.9. The 1x wave after the ball shows hills, made of wavy spike blocks, thorns, and cacti. the background turns into several shades of yellowish-orange. Clouds and pulsing stars are scattered around the sky. Saws and daggers are embedded into the hills. The half-speed ship after the wave lasts for a few seconds only. It has ladder-like things in the background and connected spikes making obstacles, some fake. The real spikes flash so players can distinguish the fake ones. Thorns are seen again on the ground. The next segment is a mini UFO at double speed. A realistic tank is shown, with a narrow corridor that shines lights. The background is a dark teal. Saws and thorns are seen again. strings hanging from the top and fake thorns add to the "industrial ruin" theme. When the song hits a high note, the UFO turns into a ship for the duration of the note. The gameplay returns to a UFO at 1x speed. The "toxic" sign is shown, and for the first time a second color is introduced: a bright green. Containers of toxic, maybe nuclear waste is shown, held up by chains. The background turns into an orange-ish gray. The ground has buildings, thorns, and spikes. As the section progresses the toxic waste is shown on the ground, or one chain disconnected and the other holding the container at a dangerous angle. The background flashes bright yellow for a split second as a transition into the wave. A double speed wave with a lighter gray background is next. It has the same style as the half speed ship, 3 sections back(including the split second ship). Blended buildings are shown, with spikes making obstacles. Fake spikes make a narrow passage for the wave to pass. A half-speed cube section with a dull blue background resembles a park. Benches, streetlights, and small spikes resembling grass is shown. There is no grass objects in this level because of 1.9. Clouds are shown in the sky, and two clovers are shown at the end of the segment. The next ship segment still at half speed shows an amusement park scene. Clouds instead of thorns are shown. The background turns a light gray. A rollercoaster is shown, somewhat broken. The rollercoaster is made of blocks, chains, and 3d lines. Two gears held up by chains cause the player to go through a narrow opening. There is a booth, a ferris wheel, and a circus tent. The ground and sky have no thorns or saws; only clouds. The next scene is a half-speed UFO. the background is a dull sky blue, with clouds. A tree made of clouds and blocks is shown with a tire swing. the top is made of vary lengths of square spike blocks. A skateboarder is shown at the end. No thorns in sight. The next segment is a wave. This segment is different and shows hexagons; some pulsing, some as obstacles, and some as decoration. The background is a dull-gray green. A double speed cube section follows only for a while. The background is light gray and saws, spikes, and black blocks are seen hanging from the ceiling. This part is an auto; there is on need to do anything. When the music plays a whoop, the cube turns into half-speed. The only dual in the whole level is at the end. A half-speed dual ball with a dark background concludes the level. the background flashes white when the music hits the high note. The level concludes with a GG; one on the top and one on the bottom. Walkthrough .]] Category:Harder levels Category:Collaborations Category:1.9 levels Category:Long levels